


breakfast complications

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate is tired, but food comes first. Too bad breakfast isn’t easier to come by in a house full of superheroes. At least there’s coffee.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Kate Bishop/Noh-Varr/Johnny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	breakfast complications

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: monthlysupergo February 2020  
> Challenge: prompt table #2, prompts: Breakfast

Kate stumbles into the kitchen, still groggy from another late night with less than adequate sleep. Exhausted, yet starving; the hunger wins out over the need for sleep, at least for the moment. 

Clint stands by the coffee machine, steaming mug in his hand. She feels the pull of the dark elixir and takes a step in that direction before thinking better of it. She shakes her head and turns toward the refrigerator. Food first, coffee later. She barely registers Gwen and Quentin sitting at the table. Are they eating their cereal dry? Never mind, she doesn't care. 

Food, she needs food. Kate opens the fridge. The pickings are slim. No milk. That explains the dry cereal breakfast for the pink crew. There are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and mayo; a half-full jar of pickles sits on the bottom shelf and oh, pizza box, there you are. Leftover pizza sounds excellent. She lifts the lid -- one piece left. Well, it's a start. She grabs the pizza and takes a bite. Oh, it's the weird Barbecue Chicken, Bacon and Banana pizza from three nights ago that no one wanted to finish. She shrugs and takes another bite. She's had worse pizza.

Kate shuffles over to Clint and offers him some pizza. He shakes his head and hands her a mug full of steaming hot coffee. She takes a sip and feels infinitely steadier. 

"You're the best," she says.

Clint grins. "Where's Johnny?" 

"Shower." Kate knows what he's insinuating. That Johnny is the cause of her exhaustion this morning, and he's not wrong but he's not one hundred percent right either.

Clint downs his coffee and pours himself a refill. "America stay at Ramone's again?"

Kate takes another sip of her coffee and nods. 

"Is there a reason the two of them aren't living here full-time yet?" Clint asks.

Kate's been wondering the same thing and is about to say as much when there's a loud crash. She turns around and sees the table tipped over, Jeff and Lucky eating cereal off the floor and Quentin and Gwen rolling around laughing. What even?

Kate shakes her head. "Gee -- I have no idea why they wouldn't want to stay here, it's such a relaxing living environment." Clint laughs.

Kate turns and catches a glimpse of Noh-Varr walking into the kitchen wearing only his boxer briefs; his hair still wet from the shower. He struts over and kisses her, before pouring himself some coffee. 

Clint taps her on the shoulder."I thought Johnny was in the shower." 

Kate opens her mouth to say something -- she has no idea what, when Johnny walks in. He's fully dressed but still looks fresh out of the shower. He touches her cheek gently and leans in to kiss her. She knows Clint is watching and feels herself blush. 

Johnny grabs a mug from the cupboard and Noh-Varr fills it for him. Kate smiles. They're so cute and in synch - just like they were last night.

"Katie?" Clint sounds confused.

She looks down at her coffee trying to think of something to say. She doesn't need judginess from Clint right now. They're all consenting adults. No one's getting hurt and she feels good - happy. That's all that matters. Right? She closes her eyes and takes a sip of coffee.

"Okay, never mind. None of my business."

Kate opens her eyes and looks up at Clint with a smile. She puts her fingers to her chin and signs *thank you* 

It's a relief to get that bit of awkwardness done with - for now. She's still hungry though. The pizza wasn't enough.

"Someone really needs to go grocery shopping," Kate says loudly, foolishly hoping for volunteers.

In unison, everyone calls out, "Not it!" Kate sighs and holds out her cup for a refill. If she has to go shopping, she's going to need more coffee first.


End file.
